This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring clinical emergency check items of blood, and more particularly to an apparatus for electrochemically measuring pH, gas component pressure or concentration, electrolyte component (for example, sodium ion, potassium ion, calcium ion, etc.) concentrations, biochemical component (for example, glucose, urea-form nitrogen, etc.) concentrations of blood by flowthrough system within a very short time, using a small amount of whole blood as a blood sample.
Recently, apparatuses for automatic analysis of blood coponents have been widely used, and are indispensable for diagnosis of disease because of precise and rapid diagnosis. Particularly, use of electrodes as sensors has been proposed. For example, measurement of pH, carbon dioxide pressure and oxygen pressure or concentration in blood by means of a pH electrode, a P.sub.CO.sbsb.2 electrode and a P.sub.O.sbsb.2 electrode was proprosed [Clinical Chemistry 23 (a) 1718 (1977), Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 51695/73]. Continuous direct measurement of electrolyte component (sodium ion, potassium ion and calcium ion) concentrations and .beta.-D-glucose concentration of blood by means of ion-selective electrodes was proposed [Chimia 31 (1977), No. 10 (October)]. Furthermore, continuous measurement of oxygen, carbon dioxide and electrolyte components of blood was proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,950).